White Knight - Moonlight
White Knight - Moonlight (Knight Moonbeam) is a BIO-type battlesuit which excels in greatly supporting a team or dealing large amounts of DPS to a single target. She is one of the useful supporting Valkyries so investing in her is not a waste as her overall effect on the performance on a particular run is quite significant. White Knight - Moonlight Armor type: Long-Distance Annihilation Combat Armor Characteristics *AoE Long / Short ranged attack with surprisingly high damage *Can trigger Spacetime Fracture without perfect evasion. *Looks badass Core features Spacetime Fracture, trigger without perfect evasion Shieldbreak and high damage with QTE Skill All members +100% crit rate with Team Skill General Specs Strong points and weak points Strong points *Her Area of Effect has long and short ranged attack in which she can attack from afar or nearby. *Enabling Moonlight's QTE trigger condition comes with very high burst damage on a single target. *The only ranged character that can shoot and dodge from zombies and Houkai beasts. *Has top-class team skill. *One of the most useful and strongest supports in the game. Weak points *Has lack of damage against shield-on enemy when using normal attack, which makes her solo boss-killing particularly hard. *Despite being a support, Moonlight has lack of useful debuffs which is important in end-game especially in the Abyss. *Slow EP gain. White Knight - Moonlight Skill Set Outfit Story White Knight - Moonlight * The 4th-generation Moonlight Armor was made, and only S-class Valkyries were qualified to use it. The high-speed gamma flow in armor continues to spread out from the joints behind it—in the form of a pair of fairy-like wings. * The Anti-Army Auto Tracing Gamma Ray Attack System, commonly known as Light.Wing.Open.Up, is the military's remote annihilation ammunition carried by the armor, and it is also the proof that it is given the name of the skill - dozens of gamma-rays extended from the back. The flow of particles will cause a devastating blow to a maximum of 50 locked targets. * The heavy artillery particle cannon - the Gungnir is Kiana's favorite weapon, and in the case of the equipment, the White Knight - Moonlight, she can further use its armored propulsion system to take off and accurately measure the ground unit from a high altitude. Dark Devourer *The White Knight, who was eroded by the Houkai had her glory taken away. Just as the shadow of the projections swallowed the moon, the radiant light disappeared after shining, and the burning fire burned in the middle of the ashes. Sunny Beach *The bright color of this swimsuit is like ocean mist sparkling in the sunlight. It's an indicator of the wearer's cheerful personality. What's on the waist? It's a real sunflower! Lemon Soda *Delicious ice cold soda pop! This summer has Kiana's passion written all over it. Trivia * This is a prototype armor, Otto Apocalypse first gave this armor to Bronya Zaychik as a gift. * Although Kiana is a B-Rank Valkyrie, she can also wear S-Rank armour thanks to her White Comet outfit. * This armor can be further upgraded by adding Herrscher power. Category:Battlesuit Category:Armor Category:4th Gen Armor